


This mission was supposed to be an easy one

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Porn eventually, Slow Romance, Some Plot, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Series of missions are awaiting Bad Batch. They know they stuff so how every one of them has to end up with something getting up kriffed.Tech and Wrecker are becoming seeing each other different.Crosshair is as accurate as always and sticks his nose in someone else's business.And Hunter is clueless and has enough of this shit, and you need to talk guys.
Relationships: Tech & Wrecker, Tech (Star Wars)/Wrecker (Star Wars), Tech/Wrecker
Series: Unexpected results [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 39
Kudos: 41





	1. Carlac

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfiction ever. EVER. I'm writing it mostly for training my English so i would appreciate any corrections, pointers to improve myself.  
> I'm trying to write is as realistic and logically correct as I can.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my work. I have plan to write 3 more chapters but i'm struggling with the next one.  
> I will appreciate any comets so please let me know what you think about it.  
> Also if you think i should add some other filters please let me know :)

* * *

* * *

This mission was supposed to be an easy one. Land quietly on Carlac and check the intel they received about Separatist outpost hidden deep in the mountains. They had everything prepared; the plan was solid and equipment ready. To Wrecker’s disappointment they didn’t even crash this time. They land is some old crater and made it to the forest. It wasn’t so dense but the area lead uphill, which wasn’t much of a problem to the Bad Batch. Nor the frozen lake they encounter at the bottom of the mountains. Tech scanned it for any thin layer of ice, but found nothing so they made it through.

The problems started after blowing up the outpost. They couldn’t just leave it stand there and grow up right? So they have blown the entire base and made a tactical retreat through the frozen lake. They didn’t even make it to the centre of it when a big fragment of a solid metal hit the ice. _I don’t like the look of this_ was the last though Tech had before the ice under his feet started to crack. He swiftly jumped to the side and made a run for it. The debris was flying over his head and the cracking ice under his feet made it very difficult to navigate through the lake. Finally the ice gave up under his weigh and he found himself struggling to hold himself from falling under the ice, his hands were slipping on the slick surface and the wet armour was pulling him downward. He saw Crosshair kneeling and firing in his direction, the hook with a line landed perfectly next to his arm. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his hand. The line pulled and he was soon lying on the ice, another pull and the bank has started to grow closer. Soon strong arms picked him up and he was thrown over a shoulder. Cold sinking into his skin through the layers of fabric and armour made it difficult to think. He started to doze off.

The moment he opened his eyes was very confusing, he remembered cold but now the only thing he was feeling was warm sipping into his skin and bones.

"So you woke up, good, now don’t squirm" said Wrecker in his out of sleep tone, all warm and rough like gravel.

"What happened? I remember falling into lake and that Crosshair shoot me rope" the smaller man tried to turn and look at the big guy but was immobilized by those strong arms.

Wrecker pulled him closer to his chest and signed "I carried you to the ship and gave you a quick sonic but it wasn’t enough to keep you warm after that _kriffin_ lake" he answered trying to speak quietly.

 _That makes sense; he is warming me up with his body heat_. "Thanks, for warming me up, it could be problematic to have to go to med center now".

Wrecker made a grimace at how talkative his friend started to be again. It is a good sign but annoying as fuck and he want to take a nap while he can.

"Yea, right, now go to sleep or I’m taking this furnace back to myself" to make his point clear he started back of in the further side of the small bunk.

"Seriously? There is no need for that and you know it" said Tech and closed his eyes not moving even an inch. He knew that Wrecker was all talk and no bite in this situation and his thoughts were soon confirmed when the warm and strong arm returned.


	2. It’s hard to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted this to be a part of chapter 1 but I changed that idea at the last moment because i wasn't sure how to describe this scene.

* * *

The second time Tech woke up was due to the feeling of something hard grinding against his backside. He tried to focus his eyes in the dark room. The only light at this point came from the far side of the sleeping area. The heat emanating from Wrecker was overwhelming and he was sure he will doze off again soon. He probably would but the grinding continues and the warmth started spreading through his body and crippling downwards.

“Wrecker?” he tried quietly and pushed himself against the solid chest. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his friend to wake up or continue what he was doing in his sleep.

“Wha..? Ugh Tech did I woke you up?” the deep sleep voice washed over his neck sending chills down his spine.

“Yea but it’s fine, just…you know…It’s _hard_ to sleep when you are grinding against my ass” he mumbled and tried to turn around.

“um sorry, but your ass feels so nice” Wrecker doesn’t even sound that is sorry about the whole situation “if you want me gone it’s ok” _no it’s not ok_ he thought but he respects his friend and if the smaller one does not want anything to do with him right now he will just go to the fresher.

“well… because of you I am also in trouble now so I don’t see anything wrong for you to finish what you have stared” he spoke as casual as he could in such ridiculous situation “but let me grab something, we don’t want the mess all around your bed right?” he add after a moment and wriggled from under heavy arm. He walked to his and Wrecker’s night stand and went through both drawers looking for condoms and lube. When he had everything he need he climbed back to bed.

“You hadn’t used any?” he questioned his friend and passed him a package then he started taking off his bottom blacks.

“… Wasn’t interested in anyone we met during our leaves” was the only answer and Tech smiled to himself at that. He put the condom on and gave the lube to Wrecker. When he slicked himself up and moved closer, Tech raised one of his legs a little “just slid between my thighs and we are good to go”.

The big guy just did what he was told and soon he worked out the steady rhythm of gliding between Tech deliciously strong thighs. It was maddening to the point he had to push his face into the other’s neck. Tech on the other hand had very hard time to not moan out loud. The sensation of Wrecker’s huge cock sliding between his thighs and against his own organ was driving him crazy. He started to buck against his friend and had to bite his lips. He really wouldn’t like to wake up Hunter who was sleeping on the bottom bunk just across a room. It would be so embarrassing if he would wake up suddenly.

“Wrecker…” he could not hold a little gasp after a hard trust that other one gave him. Second later he felt fingers ghosting over his lips and he took them in gratefully.

“Shut up … _kriff_ you feel so good” Wrecker hissed and bite into Tech’s shoulder which caused the other one to moan around thick fingers that are now fucking his mouth. He felt the other strong and slick with lube hand wrapped around them both and started to move in quick strokes. He was so close and he could feel that Wrecker was not too far either. He sucked hard on the fingers inside his mouth and squeezed his thighs a little more. The sudden pain in his shoulder and feeling of Wrecker coming next to his cock send him over the edge. He moaned loud around Wrecker’s fingers and squeezed his eyes hard. He felt hot lips nibbling at his neck and strong arm curling around his waist.

“We have to take those off big guy” his voice sounds already sleepy but he will have to muster all strength he has left to do what he has to in order to not just fall out cold with the used out condom still attached to his spend dick.

“mhm” was the only answer he got. He rolled his eyes and after a short struggle with Wrecker’s arm he managed to get off the bed, took off both of their condoms and went to the fresher. When he returned Wrecker was already tucked in his blacks and was looking at him with worry eye.

 _Please don’t go to your bunk_ was all that crossed Wrecker’s mind when he looked at his friend. He knew it will be awkward afterwards but he hoped that maybe at least Tech will stay in his bed the rest of the night.

“Would you move a little bit?” was all Tech asked before he climbed back under the blanket they shared. He rests his head on Wrecker’s arm and inhaled his scent before closing his eyes. The other men just smiled at that and wrapped his other arm around smaller one.

Neither of them have noticed that the sliding doors leading to the cockpit were a little ajar nor a tall figure who was currently smirking around a toothpick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoined this little smexy scene. I am very struggling writhing one so i start with just little something.


	3. Devaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there will be 3 more chapters but I found myself split first one in to two so at this moment I'm not sure how many more there will be. Probably two or three more.
> 
> As always I appreciate any comments and corrections :)

* * *

Tech knew that Crosshair knew. It was written all over his face. He also knew that the sniper will not mock him because honestly Tech wasn’t a person who will blush with embarrassment. He had too many important things on his mind to bother it about something so trivial like _“oh I’ve seen you two making out”._ However this revelation will get under Wrecker’s skin and he really didn’t like the idea. Last time Crosshair got under Wrecker’s skin with something embarrassing the big guy was brooding the whole week and even forgot about his fear of highs one or twice. So no, he has to make it clear to Crosshair what hell awaits him if he will ever mention this to Wrecker. So he waited for a perfect moment. Most likely after they will clear out the Sep’s outpost.

\----------

“Good job guys, two to go and we can get back to General Halsey” Hunter’s voice was barely audible over the sounds of explosions. “Take five and we are moving” he walked to the edge of the cliff and looked through the binoculars where he knew the next outpost is located.

Tech waited for the sniper to starts drinking his water and send him private comm with some very top secret recording. The sound Crosshair made around a mouthful of water just before he spit it out was priceless. He looked with horror at Tech who hold his gaze for a moment and raised one eyebrow taking a quick look in Wrecker’s direction. Gray haired man quickly approached him and grabbed him by the arm. “When the hell did you recorded this?” he hissed as quiet as he could not to gather attention of the rest of their team.

“That is not important. I just want you not to mock Wrecker. Before you speak anything more just know this that I have plenty of useful material” Was all Tech said staring him dead in the eye.

“If I knew better I thought that you are some kind of pervert gathering such audio” Was the only answer he got before sniper loosen grip on his arm and turned around. Tech just frowns and marched behind the rest of the team.

\----------

It was already dark when they finally cleared the last outpost hidden in the dense jungle. Hunter just passed the update to the General and was about to sit next to the little bonfire Wrecker made few minutes ago when something caught his eye in the distance.

“Wrecker, Tech check the perimeter, I think I saw something” he said and checked his magazine.

The pair just nod and soon disappeared between trees.

“You did it on purpose didn’t you?” Crosshair smirked and readied his sniper rifle.

Sergeant just looked at him puzzled “what do you mean?”

“Nothing… I will let you know if I find something… interesting” the other just rolled his eyes and took a look through a rifle’s scope.

\----------

Wrecker went first looking around, trees were so dense here he barely seen anything between them. The feeling of his friend’s gaze was so intense that he had to stop and turned around. He found Tech staring right at him.

“Listen…” he started nervously “about that night… I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something…” he removed his bucket and lowered his gaze to the ground. The last thing he wanted was to lose the other’s friendship.

Tech looked at him for a moment and removed his helmet. He stepped closer and put one hand on Wrecker’s cheek. “It’s not like that. I really enjoyed it. I liked the feel of your body pressed against mine, always. It is comforting and I feel safe” he whispered even if it was only two of them there. Wrecker’s face beamed with happiness and he pulled smaller man closer. “But… I would appreciate if you tell me if it’s only sex you are interested into or something more” he added quickly before Wrecker was able to kiss him. Tech could tell Wrecker was confused and had no idea what to say. He kissed his cheek and put a hand on his shoulder “It's ok if you don’t answer me now, take as long as you need to figure out your feelings. I will be here for you” he tried to sound comforting but the uncertain he saw in Wrecker’s eye was dragging him down, he had to focus on something else.

\----------

“What the _kriff_ are they doing… they should just kiss or fuck at this moment” Crosshair mumbled under his nose still looking through his scope. Hunter just kneeled next to him with confused expression on his face. “Oh _kriff_ just look at them” sniper said and moved aside.

“What on earth are they doing?” Hunter gasped when he noticed his men weren’t doing that he clearly asked them to do.

“What do you think? They are gathering flowers obviously” he snared and grabbed back his rifle. It moved a little and when he looked again his face tensed. “We have clankers incoming” he said and shot the first round.

\----------

Tech runs a hand through his hair and looked somewhere behind the bigger clone.

**BANG**

They immediately turned their heads to the side from where the loud sound came from and put their buckets back on.

“ _Guys get moving! We are being surrounded!_ ” Hunter’s voice rings in their ears as they run. Blaster shots were flying over their heads. Suddenly Wrecker just picked Tech up and put him chest to chest “wrap your legs around me and keep shooting” he roared and shot two droids that appeared in front of them. Tech was so stunned buy this crazy-brilliant idea that he just did was he was told and hoped in the back of his mind that Crosshair wasn’t looking at them with some holorecorder.


	4. Acting mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me half a day to write this one but I really wanted to write it today. Tomorrow I'm back to work (fortunately at home) so I'm not sure how much time i will have for the story.

* * *

Hunter was aware that something is wrong but he couldn’t put his finger on what. The mission on Devaron went pretty well even though they have been surrounded once. This tactic Wrecker and Tech used was ridiculous as hell but also very effective. However for some reason level of concentration of his team mates drastically dropped down. The only person who could enlighten him here was obviously ever cynical sniper with his tendency to stick his nose where he sensed something is going up. He found him in their chill out area with closed eyes and legs crossed over a table.

“Crosshair… do you know what is going on with guys? From our return from Devaron they seem very distracted.” He sat on the couch and crossed his arms.

Crosshair opened his eyes and looked at the sergeant with disbelief. It’s impossible how their great leader was so blind in this kind of stuff.

“They fucked” he answered shortly “well not all the way but… they are on to each other” the face Hunter made at that made him smirk around the toothpick and couldn’t help himself to add some more oil to this fire “it happened after incident on Carlac. When you were sleeping across the room” he had gathered all his strength not to laugh at how pale and then red Hunter’s face become. They were both silent for a moment. Hunter was massaging his temple considering their options. They can’t have those two unfocused during any mission. The headache was getting more and more annoying, he needs his herbs or this day can go to hell.

“Talk to Tech, they have to figure it out before we depart on the next mission” he signed and stood up.

“Why me?” Crosshair also stood up with angry grimace and shook his head in disbelief.

“Because you are acting mother while Tech is indisposed” sergeant said and walked towards their little kitchen to brew some anti-headache herbs.

Sniper looked after him for a moment then turned around and walked towards the cockpit. _No point in dragging it out._

\---------

The technician was sitting and staring at the blue tunnel of hyperspace. Autopilot turned on so he could gather his thoughts. The sound of sliding doors made him jerk his head to the side.

Sniper entered and the doors shut behind him. He sat down in copilot seat and crossed his arms trying not to look at the other.

“Hunter is concerned about your lack of focus recently” he began and when he didn’t get any answer continued “you guys need to figure it out… I’m actually surprised by your behaviour. You looked pretty grounded back on Devaron while blackmailing me” he turned to look at Tech at last words and grimaced unpleasantly.

“What can I tell you…? It has changed a little after that ridiculous run Wrecker made” the other responded blankly. He stared at his hands not wanting to meet Crosshair’s gaze. He jump in his seat when the other suddenly appeared behind his back “Oh really? How interesting… care to tell me more?” he took out his toothpick and grinned from ear to ear. He acted like a hound who picked up a scent of a pray. Tech tried to collect his thoughts as fast as he could, he knew that Crosshair will not let go of this situation, he needs to be careful with his words.

When he got no answer he leaned closer to Tech’s ear “Was it a perspective of spreading your legs before someone that knocked you off?” he took close look at technician’s face for any hint of nervousness. There was nothing so he tried again “Or was it the feeling of his big strong body pressed between your legs and his huge hand on your ass that made you hot?” he smiled when he finally received some kind of reaction. A little blush appeared on Tech’s cheeks as he tried to focuses on steady hyperspace stream before him. _Oh this will be so much fun_ Crosshair thought before he continued “I see… so you want him to press you to the wall or maybe even bend you over the console? Yea that would look nice, his huge body pinning you down when he fucks you with his huge cock. Maybe if you ask nicely he would hold you by a neck when he fucks you good. You would have pretty bruises on your hip and around neck later, but I think you like that idea right?” he couldn’t help himself to just tease his friend mercilessly. He wanted to continue when he heard a quiet moan and noticed that Tech is trembling. He straightens and rotates the chair to take a look at the other clone. Ok that was definitely not what he thought he will get. Tech was panting and his eyelids were halfway down. The blush was covering his whole face, lips slightly parted and Crosshair could bet all credits he owned that Tech was hard under his codpiece.

\---------

Wrecker really wanted to talk to Tech but the moment he finished with his guns he noticed Crosshair entering the cockpit. Well, he could wait a bit longer. He walked to his bunk and started undoing his armor. Few minutes later he noticed sniper leaving with evil smile on his face so he decided to join Tech. When he was close to the sliding doors he cast one last look at the marksman who in returned smiled wildly “he is all yours pal”. With the frown he entered the cockpit.

Wrecker sat in the copilot chair and fumbled with his fingers “listen I’m still thinking about what you asked me back on the Devaron… I’m very bad at that you know… I just want you to know that I care about you” he starts and finally looked and the other. He was stunned by his appearance and growled angrily “what the fuck did he said to you?!” he was about to get up from a chair and smack sniper in the face when Tech in quick movement climbed into his lap. “It doesn’t matter, he just figured me out but I still have upper hand so right now I’m interested only in you kissing me” he fired the answer and leaned on Wrecker’s chest to kiss him hard. One strong hand grabbed his hip while the other one was put behind his lower back. Hot lips parted slightly and he used this moment to swipe his tongue over his friend’s teeth. Tech moaned into the kiss and draped his arms around those wide shoulders.

“Your armour … Off … now” Wrecker groaned and when Tech slid off his lap to shed off his armour he took off his codpiece and took himself out from now too tight suit. He grabbed condoms from one of the pouches and slid one on himself then tossed another one to Tech. ”I started carrying them since that night…just in case” he spoke after seeing Tech’s risen eyebrow then he sat back in the chair.

“And I am grateful you did” Tech smiled climbing back into his lap, he kissed the other with all of his passion and moaned loudly when he felt big, rough hand wrapping around them both. He was so worked up by Crosshair’s teasing he knew it will take very little time for him to come. He bit Wrecker’s jaw and bucked his hips “faster…” he hissed when Wrecker’s hand squeezed them a little harder. The larger clone quickened pace while his other hand sneaked over tense muscles of Tech’s back.

“you look so good like this… panting and trembling in my arms…fuck… your lips look so good, swollen and red from kissing” Wrecker gasped near Tech’s ear as he teased their heads with his thumb “can’t wait to feel them on my cock…oh _kriff_ I want to see your lips wrapped around me” he continues when he heard loud moan and couldn't help himself any more, he bit into Tech’s neck, just above the line of his blacks.

A broken cry ripped from Tech’s throat as he came hard, and moment later he wriggled from Wrecker’s arms and slid onto his knees between larger clone’s legs. He swiftly ripped a condom from a large dick and wrapped his lips around the head. His long and delicate finders squeezed around it, or at least tried. He gave a head one lick before sucking hard. He felt large hand cupped the back of his neck and he looked right at Wrecker’s face when the other came hard in his mouth. He swallowed almost everything, the rest landed on his chin and nose.

\----------

“You are welcome big guy” Crosshair smirked and took off his bucket, then turned around and marched toward the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blushing like hell after this... It is so different when you are reading porn and when you are writing and share one (yea I know it is not hard porn but... @//_//@)  
> hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	5. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time, mostly because of work but also because my streak of thoughts was broken.  
> I had tree different scenarios for this chapter and I hope you will like this one.
> 
> And again I had to split it into two chapters. 
> 
> I know nothing about programming and hacking but I took some ideas from games I played that had hacking features.

* * *

“Tech you need to hurry up…” Hunter shouted over the sounds of explosions. They are surrounded; waves after waves of droids were closing by. He looked over his shoulder at the other clone who was furiously typing, he could swear that he noticed subtle twitch of muscles in his arm. _I_ _guess it’ll take a little longer_. His thoughts were cut short by another droid dropped down by precise shot from above.

“This is taking too long!” Wrecker shouted after shooting down three battle droids that were trying to get to Tech’s left side.

“Can’t do it faster, it’s full of traps and one wrong move everything will shut down and I’ll have to start from the beginning.” Tech sounded a little bit irked but also a little bit excited. Finally some challenge. Whoever programmed this is very good. Finally he found an opening. He swiftly captured another node scanning for any traps. Founding nothing he moved to the next one. _Almost done. Hang on there guys.  
  
_

YOU JUST ACTIVATED TREAT OR FRY PROGRAM. YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS TO FINISH YOUR LAME TRY IN HACKING ME. GOOD LUCK MORON.  
  


“What the hell was that?!” Hunter shouted from his post after decapitating unlucky droid that slipped very close to his hiding spot.

Tech didn’t even look at the timer; he just abandoned all cautions and rushed through lines of code. Finally he found an opportunity to upload virus that should shut down droids. But first he needs to buy more time. _This should do the trick_. He typed quickly and there it was, additional 20 seconds on a timer.

“How are you doing down there?!” Crosshair shouted through comm, looking down from his spot on top of the tower.  
  


THAT WAS VERY NAUGHTY. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD DO SOME PUNISHING. BRACE YOURSELF. INCOMING.  
  


Wrecker looked around trying to find any threat except the obvious battle droids. He stood right behind Tech to shield him from any unexpected blaster bolts.

The moment something hit the back of his greave he knew that he failed. He spun around and clenched his jaw so hard he could swear he heard some cracking. Tech was still kneeling in the same position but it was clear that he was struggling and not only with his current task.

“Where did it hit you?” Wrecker knelt beside him.

“Keep focus on droids, it’s just a flesh-wound. Inner thigh.” Tech whispered and before Wrecker could remark something about bantha shit he add victoriously “Finished!” He turned his head to look at disabled droids. _It’s not possible!_ Droids looked like they are doing just fine and kept firing.

  
OOPSIE. RIGHT OR LEFT? 5…4… 

He looked at the screen, there were only two buttons “right” and “left”.

3  
  
2  
  
He tapped “left” button.   
  
  
CONGRATULATION. YOU JUST WON SOME SECRET DATA. UNFORTUNATELY YOUR VIRUS WAS CAPTURED. THANK YOU FOR THE PLAY. NOW RUN. AH WAIT YOU CAN’T DON’T YOU. 

  
Tech collected his equipment and tried to stand up, he had to grab Wrecker’s arm not to stumble.

Seconds later he was thrown over one shoulder. He took out his gun and started shooting droids that were chasing them.

Wrecker run straight like a charging mudhorn, nothing was able to stop him especially now with a precious cargo.

Tech’s head was spinning. After ten missed shots he put his gun back into the holster.

“Good you made it, Tech looks bad…Tech... are you there?”

“yea… my head is spinning… I think there was a poison in that bullet” he tried to move but everything hurt like he was set on fire.

“I don’t want to disturb your little chatter but we have guests incoming…and nowhere to run” Crosshair said and turned his head wondering if Hunter has some brilliant idea

His gaze passed sergeant's figure and froze on something behind him.


	6. "Enjoy the reading"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. It took me long to write this one but I hope you will enjoy it. More notes at the end to not spoil anything now.  
> Please let me know if I made some grammar errors or anything you think I could wrote better.

* * *

Crosshair knew that this was not a good idea but the best he had at this moment. He focused on taking out droids that were slowly coming closer.

“Looks like we will take a swim” he said dryly and pointed his head toward the edge of the cliff. Like he expected Hunter agreed with an instant. However what he didn’t expected to witness was Wrecker adjusting Tech’s limp body and run toward the edge to just jump with a pained cry.

“What in the…?” he looked at Hunter who was just lost with words at that. They soon followed hoping not to hit anything that might be under the surface.

Wrecker was trying not to think of anything other than the weight in his arms. If he starts thinking he will panic and Tech needs him right now. He rushed through deep water to the nearest bank when he hears loud splashes behind him. He adjusted his grip on Techs body trying to keep his head above the surface. It wasn’t an easy task to swim with additional body but he was desperate.

As soon as he reached sandy bank he heard a pained whimper near his helmet. He laid the other down and removed both of their buckets. Tech’s face was flushed and it was obvious he has problem with breathing, he wailed when Wrecker brushed his cheek with bare hand.

“It’s alright _cyar'ika_ I’ve got you” he whispered near Tech’s ear and his heart sunk in his chest.

“How is he?” big clone turned his head to the side from where Hunter’s voice came from. The other clone was trying to untangle himself from some long and slimy water plants.

“Not good, his skin is very warm and he’s in pain” he answered and put his gloves and then their helmets back on then picked Tech from the ground.

\--------------

“You look like shit” were the first words he heard after slightly opening one eye. His mind was still a little bit foggy and his body feels like someone put him on fire. “Here… drink” the sniper shoved a straw between Tech’s lips without even getting any reply. _Acting mother? Riiight._ Tech gratefully drunk offered water. His throat felt like Tatooine sand and he really wished that the poison was not deadly.

“What kind of poison is this?” he managed but his voice was hoarse. He opened both eyes to take a better look at Crosshair’s face, which was to no use because his goggles were missing.

“Well… from good news, it’s not a poison…” sniper said smirking awfully and started playing with Tech’s goggles which he had snatched from Wrecker when the bigger clone finally fallen asleep.

Tech slowly reached for them with one hand trying to collect thoughts. “Please don’t tell me it’s some kind of drug…” he froze with his hand mid-air.

“Oh it is. And I think you guys will enjoy it after Wrecker is going to hear about it” Crosshair waived his goggles one last time and dropped them with a data pad next to Tech’s leg. “Enjoy the reading” with that last remark he stood up and went back to check on Hunter who bunked himself in a cockpit with the mission reports.

\--------------

Tech was fucked. Well not yet at least but he really wished he was right now. His breath becomes heavy and uneven. He could feel his member hardens by every minute passed.

“Wrecker….” Tech’s voice was hoarse and quiet. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried again and soon after he hears heavy footsteps echoing from the next room.

“Tech… how are you feeling?” bigger clone stepped inside and sat on the stool next to the medical bed.

Tech gathered his thought and was surprised that in fact he was able to do that. By the time that passed from being injected with a drug he should be mindless pile of horny goo. From what he read in the med report on the pad that sniper gave him he concluded that it had to be the water from lake that diluted the drug.

“Have Crosshair told you what is going on?” He looked the other clone in the eye and bit his lower lip to surpass a groan.

Wrecker fidgeted on his stool for a moment before he answered “yes… but… I don’t want do something you don’t want to”.

“So it’s good that my mind is not fogged by this drug any more, thanks to the water in the lake” Wrecker was surprised by the long sentence that Tech just produced but his eye brightened. He trusted Tech with everything, if the other was sure he is in the right state of mind then there was no room for discussing it.

He picked him up and went straight to his bed. Tech pressed his face into the space where Wrecker’s neck meets the shoulder and nibbled at the black material that covered the skin. He was rewarded with a firm squeeze on his thigh just before he was placed on the mattress.

Fortunately the bunk bed is high enough for Wrecker to sit on it without hitting his head. He placed himself next to Tech’s thigh and touched his ribs as gently as he was able. Tech’s body instantly arched toward his palm and a low sigh could be heard from slightly opened lips. This encouraged him further to explore the body beneath him.

“Wrecker…strip me _please_ …” Tech moaned when he felt Wrecker’s thumb pressed onto his nipple. He felt so hot and wet and really wanted the _kriffed_ garment to disappear. His wish was granted soon after and the feeling of rough fabric across his skin was maddening. He took deep breath and bit into his lip to keep back an embarrassing sound. Wrecker slowly stripped him from top of his suit and kissed his now exposed chest. He moved to one nipple and swiped his tongue across it then gently scratched it with his upper teeth. Tech melted instantly into the mattress and bucked his hips against big hands that were holding him down. The next thing he felt was a feeling of those strong hands gently sliding off his bottom black along with his underwear. Rough sheet scraped against his bare skin and he moaned at the feeling.

“What do you need?” Wrecker kissed a path from an abused nipple to the slender and delicious neck. He was already hard under his blacks. His partner looked so good all flushed and writhing beneath him, his eyes glossy and filled with lust, mouth hanging open and waiting to be kissed.

“Your fingers inside me, now, please” the answer he got made his whole body shiver and he smiled wildly.

Tech wined when Wrecker stood up from the bed but he knew that he have to be patient. Wrecker went to their night stand and searched the drawers for the lube, after a moment of hesitation he took also a condom. All he wanted was to come inside Tech’s sweet little body but his partner’s comfort was a priority so he will comply with his wish. When he was back at Tech side he kissed him slowly but deeply. Tech moaned and tried to hold onto bigger clone’s neck but his muscles were too week because of the drug.

“Can I come inside you?” Wrecker broke a kiss after a moment and asked looking into the other’s eyes. “I want to fill you with my come”.

He wasn’t expecting this but oh sweet gods he found himself nodding his head very vigorously. He licked his lips and watched as Wrecker started massaging his thighs and spread them further to give him more access.

Damn it, he still wore his blacks but he could wait a little bit longer, first things first. Wrecker leaned forward and sucked a big bruise near Tech’s groin then sinks his teeth in the soft flesh.

“Ah!” Tech squeaked surprised and arched his back. His skin was already slick with sweat. He grabbed a handful of sheets and tried to hook his leg over larger man’s shoulder.

“Easy now…I will go slowly” Wrecker said while coating his large fingers in lubricant. With the other hand he grabbed a nearest pillow and positioned it under Tech’s hips.

The feeling of slick finger wasn’t unfamiliar to Tech but the size of it made him shiver. He took a deep breath the moment the first finger breached his entrance. He tried to push back on the finger but strong hand that was holding his hips stopped him. He whined with disappointment but soon he had to bit his lip when a finger pushed in deeper. The slow motion of in and out kept him panting and his brain shut almost completely when the second finger joined. He felt so stretched on those big fingers and the awareness that there are more to come made him moan loudly. His hole clenched on Wrecker’s fingers and his walls gripped him tight. Wrecker removed them slowly to add more lube and returned to the process before Tech was able to protest at the sudden loss. He pushed them a little deeper and finally felt a small bundle he was looking for. Tech almost trashed against mattress with a cry, he grabbed the frame of the bed to ground himself.

“Shhh you are doing very good, so good for me little one” Wrecker purred and added very carefully a third finger. At this point Tech’s mind went blank, he was so full and the feeling of Wrecker’s large fingers sliding against his walls left him breathless. He was gasping mess while Wrecker fixated on his prostate and massaged it mercilessly. He couldn’t even find strength to fuck himself on them; all he could do was just to take them like a good boy.

“That’s it, do not think just focus on the feeling. You look beautiful, stretched around my fingers. Can’t wait to fuck you properly and make you mine.” Wrecker finally moved his attention to Tech’s cock that was painfully hard and forgotten against his belly. He swiped his tongue from base to the tip and swallowed it whole in one smooth motion.

“Agh! Please! Wrecker… so close…” Tech cried at the feeling, he felt his orgasm approaching but he wasn’t able to articulate anything more. One last push of the fingers against his prostate and he was coming inside Wrecker’s mouth. White spots danced behind his eyes as he shut them, he whined at the feeling of Wrecker’s tongue cleaning his mess. His mind was finally fully free from the drug fog but the feeling of excitement has not disappeared.

“You taste so good. I think I found my new favourite treat” Wrecker flashed him a wide smile that reminds him of very happy Loth cat. “And I can see that it’s not over yet, how are you feeling?” He asked quietly and started kissing Tech’s leg that was still hanging from his shoulder.

“Much better. However you are right, the drug didn’t completely fade off yet. I think the second round should do that.” And he was back to his babbling self. He stopped when he saw a fondle look that the other gave him “right… I should probably stop talking right now. I think I have enough strength now in my limbs to do more if you want me…” as cute as his constant babbling was Wrecker was really worked up already so he just smashed his lips against Tech’s to shut him up.

“Just lie down and let me take care of you” he spoke against the other’s lips and quickly got up to remove his clothes.

Tech observed with a little amusement as the larger man untangled himself from his body suit. He stretched himself on the bed and welcomes a slight stinging in his muscles. His eyes traced every piece of revealed skin and finally he locked his gaze on Wrecker’s cock. It’s not like he didn’t see it before, damn he even was able to suck it for a moment but still the size of it took his breath away.

When Wrecker finally returned to a bed and as soon as he knelt between Tech’s legs the other clone leaned in closer and kissed him hard. Tech licked inside the other’s mouth and depend the kiss. It was all sloppy and slick and just perfect. He could feel Wrecker’s cock dripping pre come on his belly and slowly sliding across his already half hard member.

“Please…” he whispered next to Wrecker’s lips and lied down on his back spreading his legs wider to accommodate the bigger clone.

Wrecker grabbed abandoned tube of lubricant and squeezed large amount on his palm. He coated his member very thoroughly and positioned himself at Tech’s quivering hole.

“Tell me if it’s too much” he said and slowly pressed inside. The heat and tightness made him groan as he tried to keep a slow peace. He really was trying not to just push as far as he can in one go but Tech wasn’t making it easier to him by clenching constantly around him. He grabbed his ankles and bend him almost in half by pushed his legs above his shoulders. Tech whined and panted heavily as Wrecker sizeable member finally pushed fully inside him. His mind finally shut down, a pure silence, everything was forgotten, no more alien languages no more numbers and difficult words. The only thing was emptiness in his mind and fullness in his bottom. The only thing was Wrecker’s face covered in sweat and hands that were gripping his hips.

“Move” was the only word he was able to whisper when the sensation took over.

Wrecker retreated almost fully then slammed back home with a full force. Tech opened his mouth with a silent scream and dug his fingers into the sheets. He waited for a moment for any protest from his partner’s side but when he felt a sole nudging into his back he smiled broadly _so that asshole was right, finally something useful._

“You really like it don’t you? Having something big pounding into your little greedy hole” Wrecker hissed as he moved a little more firmly and wrapped his fingers around Tech’s arching member.

“If I knew that’s all you need to finally shut up I would done it sooner” he continued and gritted his teeth when Tech clenched around him in response. He could tell Tech is close so he lets him fuck his fist in time with the snap of his hips. “Gonna fill you up so good _cyar'ika_ and then I will stay inside you till the morning and fuck you again” he groaned and pounded harder. Tech’s muscles spasm and he came so hard he almost blanked out. However the pounding continued as Wrecked still fucked him into the mattress.

“Wrecker, _cyare_ , please fill me up…” he whispered and clenched around his partner’s pulsing member. With few more trusts Wrecker come with a loud groan as he painted his partner’s insides with a hot cum. The feeling of it almost pushed Tech to another orgasm but he was so tired he only sobbed weakly as he was flipped around and found himself on top of his lover.

“Are you really going to sleep like this?” he asked as his eyelids were getting heavier.

“Yup” was the only answer he got as he was suddenly covered by thin blanket but just before his mind finally shut of Wrecker adds “I will make sure you are clean in the morning _cyar'ika_ ”.

He smiled at the fond words, he really wasn’t expecting them but it made him even happier.

\-------------

Inside a cockpit Hunter and Crosshair were watching some very loud holo-movie. Their headphones were turned on as loud as they were able to withstand a noise. Neither of them wanted to risk checking if they were clear to move to their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> cyare - beloved
> 
> So I had two ideas about what was inside the bullet but I finally decided on a drug. As it's my first story I didn't want to complicate things to much.
> 
> As for the sex scene, It took me 3 days to write it. I wasn't able to finish it in one go.
> 
> There is a chance I will write a bonus chapter about Hunter and Crosshair in the future (I have already an idea) but I'm still not sure about it so it will be in a separate work if i'll give t a go.


End file.
